Music Drabble
by Runecat311
Summary: It's easy. Take an Ipod set on SHuffle, think of something you want to write about  For me it was Leliana/Kallian , press play on Ipod, you start when the music starts, and stop when it stops. do this 10 times.


**10 story music drabble!**

**Kalli/Leli: The Best Couple Ever!**

**Song 1: Hit Me With your Best Shot**

"Put 'em up, Marjolaine!" I called out to the brunette, who chuckled at my cockiness. She tossed my Bard to the side and unsheathed her cutlass.

"Come at me, Elf." I charged fury filling my every pour as I hacked at Marjolaine's quick movements.

"My, you are the strong one aren't you?"

"Shut up and die, Bitch! Never mess with Leliana again!" I said lunging for Marjolaine's heart only to have that dodged.

"Ha! Now we will see who-."  
**Song 2: Heartless:**

"Kalli! Please! Don't do this!" I begged my Messenger as she went to leave me.

"Leli, I told you that the Bond was a mistake, and I'm sorry I did that to you."  
"No, please Kalli! Stay!"

"Leli, I already broke the Bond, go find someone that's worth your while."

"I already did and that person is you!"

"No, Leli, I'm all wrong for you." She turned to the door pushing me to the side. I glared at her back through teary eyes.

"You are Marjolaine!" I screamed at the retreating figure.

**Song 3: Beautiful Nightmare**

"We are all gathered to celebrate the only person that was brave enough to make a sacrifice, some of us were her friends, and others were her beloved family." A blonde figure spoke in between two caskets. "But the Acrobat didn't die alone when she slew the Arch Demon, her Beloved Leliana, an Orlesian Bard died the same moment that Kallian's life was taken. So rise your arms, friends, for two lovers have nothing more to fear!" Solders drew their swords, mages casted spells, but I couldn't help but to look at the woman beside me.

"No more pain, chéri." I said to the Bard with long red hair and angel wings.

"No more fear, mon amore." She agreed before pulling me into a kiss that we both indulged ourselves in. I closed my eyes feeling peace engulf my mind-.

**Song 4: Christians Inferno**

I grit my teeth as the rage spirit engulfed my mind. "Ragna take my body and make it thine!" I commanded as I held the bloody corpse of my beloved. "I care not if you burn everything make the fools pay!" I roared, scaring the assassins as I SPROUTED WINGS and began to breathe flame at my foes. I grew claws and killed them mercilessly, fire spouted from my hands as I burned the forest, I flew to the next town, my beloved in my arms and dove into-.

**Song 5: Restless Heart Syndrome**

I never thought she'd remove the Bond, I never thought that she'd be so selfish as to allow herself to die, but she did, and now I hold her urn filled with her ashes in my arms and not her warm body. Instead of kissing her soft lips I kiss the clay that contains her burnt remains, instead of holding her throughout the night I feel the cold where she should be, instead of feeling at peace and at love, I only feel sorrow and pain. Is it fair that I live Kallian? Really you could think of no happier ending for me? I want you here, with me, not in the Fade, not with the Maker, but in my arms, and my arms only. Love is selfish, but even I can succumb to sin as the dagger glinted in the moonlight to bring it to my aching-.

**Song 6: Down on My Head**

I wake to find my Bard holds me to her body like she always does, never knowing what thoughts pester my mind as she sleeps. I always find myself wondering about the final battle, after its over. Will I hold my Bard again, or will time tear us apart, will I be able to live peacefully or will my father's wishes to damn us both to hell be answered and one of us slain? Will I be able to kiss her, or kiss my trusted blade before it sinks into a Darkspawn, will we still be alive, or will we wonder the Fade? I never imagined before these thoughts pestering my mind, but no one ever expects the world's troubles to fall on ones shoulders.

**Song 7: Replay**

She's on my mind every day, she visits my dreams every night, how this ex-Chantry Sister ever feel for me I'd never know, but here we are in our best gowns, in front of my cousin, the new Keeper, holding each other's hands. Shianni said words to my beloved, I did not hear, I only heard her reply

"I do."

Shianni turned to me and spoke words that buzzed in my ears; I waited for the pause before giving my reply.

"I do." Shianni, knowing we weren't listening motioned us to kiss each other, binding us in the holiest of rituals, and I did so gladly.

**Song 8: Dirty Little Secret**

I strolled in my cousin's hut with my wife behind me.

"Shianni?" I called. "Did you want to speak with us?" I called again. My fire head cousin appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey cousins! Yes I need to tell you something." She said, fidgeting from side to side. "Well…um…you see…" Maria showed from out of nowhere either, holding up both their hands, each showing an engagement ring.

"I'm gay too." My cousin smiled. "Don't tell-

**Song 9: You Belong With ME**

I couldn't help but glare at the blood haired elf and the Blonde Templar. Sure they were both Wardens, she is a Maker follower and doesn't believe in my views on same sex marriage, it was friendship we had nothing more, but I wanted so much more from this woman. Yes I'm Orlesian, yes I'm a Bard, and yes I'm a woman, but we both shared more than she'll ever know, I heard about her mother, I heard about the pain she had in the Alienage, why can't she see we belong together, why can't she see I love her? I decided to get her attention and get an answer once and for all.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, you."

"Yes, Leliana?"

"Mind answering a question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you love me?"

**Song 10: Angel**

I sighed, absolutely bored in the stupid tower I was assigned to, I hadn't heard of anything about Leli since I slew the Mother and saved the Architect, she hadn't sent any letters, and ignored my mental calls, could she possibly-

"Warden Commander, a visitor for you, she says she knows you."  
"Send her in." I said expecting another recruit, but the doors opened to show someone else. A beautiful woman with long auburn hair in a bun with an Andraste's Grace tucked behind her ear, but hair still flowed in a curtain of fire, she had cream Orlesian skin, her icy blue eyes batted at me, she wore a bright noble dress and blue satin shoes, and had a dagger strapped to her hip. And this woman was my beloved wife, my Leli.


End file.
